


It's A Match!

by the_darklordofall1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, background ziam - Freeform, literal fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darklordofall1/pseuds/the_darklordofall1
Summary: Louis is bored in class one day and decides to make Tinder. It'll be fun, right?





	

Louis Tomlinson was sitting in his free period on Monday bored out of his mind. He had finished all of his homework and was staring at the board at the front of the room. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his apps until he found one to play with. He couldn’t find anything that would hold his attention for more than a few minutes, so he went to the app store. He mindlessly scrolled through the apps until he saw one that caught his eye. Tinder. Well, that could be interesting.

He downloaded the app and got to work. He found the most flattering pictures of himself on his Facebook and then a couple of pictures of him with his friends. He put a football and a line of rainbow hearts as his bio and figured that was good enough to get started. 

Louis wouldn’t consider himself the most popular person in school, but he had a lot of friends and a lot of people wanted to be his friend. He was the captain of the football team, class president, student head of the drama program, and head and co-founder of the LGBT club. He had many friends but only two best friends, Liam Payne and Niall Horan. 

He and Liam founded the LGBT club when Louis came out as gay in their freshman year. A couple months later, Liam admitted he was bi and they started the club to support of the other LGBT youth in their school. 

Although everyone in school knew who Louis was, he never had any luck dating. He was a senior this year and he just wanted one relationship before he graduated in the spring. Sure, he had kissed a couple of boys in the past, but nothing serious. Hence, Tinder during free period.

Louis was just casually swiping (mostly left) through his Tinder when he came across a boy in his class. He had seen the boy around and he was even part of the LGBT club. Louis had never had a _real_ conversation with him, but Louis could tell the boy was smart. It didn’t hurt that he was extremely cute and Louis may have had crush on him for years. Louis was a sucker for dimples, what can he say? 

He tapped the picture of the boy to bring up his profile. There were four pictures in his profile above the red lettering declaring his name to be Harry. The pictures were pretty standard. Harry. Harry with his friends. Harry alone again. Harry with two women -his mother and sister Louis presumed due to the resemblance- and a cat. His bio was just the banana emoji. Louis did NOT find that cute (yes he did).

Louis tapped out of Harry’s profile and swiped right, not expecting anything. It was an immediate match. He looked up and saw Harry looking at his phone that obviously showed a notification of a new match. Louis watched as Harry unlocked his phone and opened his Tinder to see the new match. Harry let out a squeak and dropped his phone as he turned around to find Louis in the classroom. 

Harry quickly looked down at his phone and started typing on it. After a few seconds, Harry looked up and Louis’ phone vibrated with a notification. Louis looked at his phone and saw Harry had written him a message on Tinder. _bathroom?_ the message read. Louis nodded and got up to leave the classroom with Harry following behind him a minute later.

Louis was pacing the bathroom waiting for Harry to come in when the door opened with Harry standing on the other side. Louis stopped his pacing as Harry stepped into the bathroom and let the door swing shut behind him. 

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Louis choked out. They stood in silence for a few moments just staring at the other boy. Louis decided he was just going to dive in. Harry obviously liked him, or at least thought he was attractive, and Louis liked Harry. “So, I think you’re really cute and I kinda like you and I would like to take you out sometime. If you want to, that is. I’m not going to force you into dating me. That would be insane and wrong and-“

“I would love to go out with you,” Harry interrupted Louis’ ramblings. 

Louis smiled. “Okay. Awesome. Cool. How about Friday? We can meet up after the football game?”  Harry blushed and grinned at Louis. “That sounds good.” The boys stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry broke the silence. “Um, could I maybe have your number so we could figure out the details later?”

“Oh, yeah. Here,” Louis pulled out his phone and handed it to Harry. “I’ll text you Friday to let you know where we can meet?”

Harry nodded as he gave Louis his phone. “I texted myself so I would have your number too. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No. Not at all. I want you to have my number.” The boys started at each other until someone opened the door to the bathroom, breaking them out of their trance. 

“We should probably get back to class. Free period will be over in a few minutes.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you on Friday, Harry.” Louis started towards the door.

Harry nodded. “See you then.”

Louis opened the door and walked down the hallway. Harry waited for the bathroom door to swing closed before he turned around and did a little happy dance.

~~~~~

Louis and Harry had been texting for the whole week. They ended up sitting with each other in their free period and the other class they had together, calculus. They also realized they had the same lunch period. Harry would normally eat in the art room with Zayn while Louis would be in the cafeteria with his football friends. When Louis found this out, he insisted that Harry and Zayn come eat with him and his friends. 

The first day Harry and Zayn ate with the other boys, Liam looked up and saw them walking over and immediately turned a bright shade of red. He barley said two words the entire lunch and left early, sighting an excuse that he had history homework to catch up on. Louis knew he didn’t have any homework since they were in the same class and tried to get to the bottom of the issue. Liam broke pretty easily, telling Louis he had a huge crush on Zayn. Louis laughed and told him to just tell Zayn.

On Friday, Harry arrived at the game with Zayn and went up into the stands to find a seat. They spotted Niall pretty quickly and went to sit with him. The game was against a school that was not nearly as good as they were and they won by three goals. When Louis scored one of the goals he looked up into the stands and saw Harry. Louis pointed at him and gave him thumbs up and blew him a kiss. Harry blushed and gave him a thumbs up right back. 

Once the game was over, Louis ran over to the stands and was greeted by a smiling Harry. “Louis, that was amazing. You did so well!”

“Thanks, but it was a team effort. I definitely would not have made that goal if Liam hadn’t given me the assist.” Louis gestured over his should to where Liam had been standing. Liam, who had ran over to Zayn and picked him up and kissed him. “Get it, Liam!” Louis called.

Liam gently placed Zayn on the ground and had the decency to look apologetic even though he was still gripping Zayn’s hips pretty tightly. 

“Well, this has been fun, but I have to go shower because I have a hot date with a certain curly-haired boy,” Louis said as he turned to Harry. “Meet me outside the locker rooms in 10 minutes.”

Harry nodded and watched as Louis walked away.

Fifteen minutes later, Louis and Harry were on their way to Harry’s favorite bakery (he may have a bias, seeing as he worked there, but that is beside the point). Louis pulled up and ran around the car to open the door for Harry. Harry smiled and took the hand Louis offered and walked inside that bakery. Harry lead them to table in the back and went up to the front of the shop.

“Harry, love, what are you doing here?” Harry’s boss Barbara greeted him with a hug and looked over his should at Louis sitting at the table. She smacked his shoulder lightly, “Are you on a date?”

Harry nodded shyly. “Yeah. Could we get two cups of tea and a couple of scones, please?”

“Only if you’ll tell me who that very handsome boy is over there.”

Harry mumbled.

“What was that, dear? I couldn't quite understand you,” Barbara smirked.

Harry sighed. “I said that’s Louis.”

Barbara raised an eyebrow at him. “ _The_ Louis? You mean the Louis you have been mooning over for three years now? The Louis you are constantly talking about? That Louis?”

Harry nodded again. “Yes. That Louis.”

Barbara smiled softly at him. “Well, I’m happy for you, Harry. You deserve to be happy.” Barbara handed him two scones and two cups of tea. She shook her head as Harry took out his wallet to pay for it. “You’re delusional if you think you’re going to pay for this. I don’t want to tell you again, you are always welcome to have a snack here. Plus, I’m proud of you for finally going out with Louis.”

“Thanks, Barbara. You’re the best.”

“I know. Now go get back to your date.”

Harry carried the drinks and snacks back to the table where Louis was sitting. “I didn’t know what you like in your tea so i just brought everything with me.”

Louis grabbed the mug from Harry and placed it on the table in front of himself. “Thanks. I like just a splash of milk, no sugar.”

Louis and Harry spent the night talking and laughing. It felt like only minutes later that Barbara was nicely telling them that she would be closing up soon and that they should probably head home. They thanked her for the tea and sones and walked out of the bakery. Louis and Harry walked hand in hand back to Louis’ car. 

When Louis parked in front of Harry’s house, he turned to Harry, “I had an amazing night, Harry.”

“Me too. I would really like to do this again. That is if you want to,” Harry said anxiously.

“Of course I do. Just give me a second.” Louis pulled out his phone and started fiddling with it.

“What are you doing?”

Louis poked his tongue out the side of his mouth before he gave a little _ah ha!_. He put his phone down and looked up at Harry, “I’m deleting Tinder. I don’t really think I’ll need it anymore.”

Harry smiled at Louis. He grabbed Louis by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Louis was caught off guard by it, but quickly responded and brought his hands up the thread through Harry’s hair. After a few minutes, Harry pulled away. “You definitely will not be needing Tinder anymore.” Harry kissed Louis again, this time slower and sweeter. He pulled away and got out of the car. “Goodnight, Louis.”

“Goodnight,” Louis said, slightly in a daze. Louis shook his head and started his car back up and drove back to his house. When he finally made it up to his room he noticed he had a text from Harry. It was a screenshot of Harry’s Tinder confirming he wanted to delete it. _I guess I won’t be needing this anymore. :p xx H_ Louis laughed and put his phone on his bedside table. He climbed into bed silently thanking the creator of Tinder for helping him (finally) ask out Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt someone sent me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: the-darklordofall


End file.
